Noise, especially within a vehicle, is troublesome for occupants of the vehicle. Noise within the vehicle may distract a driver of the vehicle and may be tiring for the occupants of the vehicle, for example. Mechanical measures have been used to reduce noise within vehicles. However such measures are bulky and heavy. The use of active noise cancellation has been suggested. Active noise cancellation involves the generation of a sound wave to cancel a noise sound wave thus making the environment quieter for a listener.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.